Jenna Bilzerian
|eyes = |hair = |clothing = |love_interest = Guy Bilzerian (husband) Coach Steve (affair) }}Jenna "Jay's Mom" Bilzerian is the mother of Jay, Val, and Kurt and the wife of Guy. She is a crude-natured and borderline abusive mother, who screams and swears at her kids. Coach Steve lost his virginity to her. Biography Her first appearance is in "Sleepover: A Harrowing Ordeal of Emotional Brutality". While Andrew and Nick were escaping a sleepover at her house, she calls them "pussies" and calls out to Val and Kurt so they can harass them. In "Steve the Virgin", she uses her feminine charms on Coach Steve while her husband is out on a business trip and Kurt and Val are at vape camp. It takes Steve a while to catch on but he does eventually. He seeks out Jay's approval to have sex with Jenna. Although against it at first, Jay allows the affair to happen, since his dad constantly cheats on his mom with his receptionist, Taffiny. Coach Steve ends up successfully losing his virginity to her. The affair ends up positively benefiting Jay. Jenna begins acting like a better mother, actually cooking meals for once and letting Jay refer to her as his mom. She even expresses concern at Jay drinking Cotton Candy Brandy, until he reminds her that he is thirteen years old. During this time, Jenna seems happier than usual. The affair ends when Guy, Kurt and Val returns home, and Jenna has not kept in contact with Coach Steve since. In Girls Are Angry Too, Jenna reveals she has a secret daughter. At the end of Super Mouth, she and Guy are seen happily making out while the boys are having fun. They resemble a normal family for the first time in the series. Appearance Jenna is a middle-aged woman with tan skin and medium-length wavy brown hair with a caramel-colored stripe in the middle. Her clothes consists of a green button shirt with a purple one underneath. Her pants are teal and her shoes are pink. She has gold earrings shaped like three spheres in decreasing sizes stacked on each other. Personality Jenna tends to treat her sons more like friends instead of being their mother. She mainly lets her sons do whatever they want. Jay has to leave notes around the house to remind Jenna to pick him up from school. She tends to be very late when she picks up Jay. Jenna is often seen yelling at her her boys to wash their dicks and get ready for school. She doesn't cook and orders pizza or takeout for meals. Additionally, she is an alcoholic, often being seen with a glass of wine. She is characterized as a sad, lonely woman, as she has to deal with an unfaithful husband. According to Guy's law commercial, she has been twice-institutionalized. likely due to her alcoholism, though it could be for depression as well. Episode Appearances *Sleepover: A Harrowing Ordeal of Emotional Brutality *Pillow Talk (Voice Only) *The Head Push (Flashback Cameo) *I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah (Mentioned) *Am I Normal? (Cameo) *The Shame Wizard (Cameo) *Steve the Virgin *The Planned Parenthood Show (Indirectly Mentioned) *Guy Town (Mentioned) *Dark Side of the Boob (Mentioned) *Girls Are Angry Too *Florida (Mentioned) *The ASSes (Mentioned) *Super Mouth Trivia *No one is allowed under any circumstances to enter her scrap booking room. *She had a "no touch" police when raising Jay. *Her bedroom is the only one that doesn't smell like a whopper. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Blizerian Family Category:Antagonists Category:Middle Easterns Category:Humans